The Tower 0rg13s
by RiverGenesis
Summary: Snape, Draco, Harry and Hermionie :: 0rg13s


Malfoy turned his head to look back. That flash of jet black hair again , bobbing up and down a sea of heads. So obvious. Harry was following him. He frowned, and put a little more speed in his step. Crabbe and Goyle groaned and begged their master to pace down just a little bit.  
  
"Our bodies can't take it you know. It's tiring. You're not fat and big, you won't know." Crabbe moaned.  
  
"What's the matter with you to? I'm not walking that fast, it's you who needs to loose the weight!" Malfoy snapped, walking even faster then before, looking behind his back so much the other students in the hall way were starting to think that he was suffering for more than a mere case of paranoia.  
  
But no matter how fast he walked (run now, rather) Harry was always behind, following. His black head always there, the occasional glimpse of his thick rimed trademarked Potter spectacles greeted him as and when they chose to.  
  
"Draco! Do you know where we're going." Goyle asked.  
  
"Would you two just fucking shut up? I'm trying to think here!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
They had turned into a less used corridor now, leading, as Malfoy knew very well, to a pair of staircases that led you either up or down. He turned his head once again and sighed in relief when he realized that there was no more Harry following them. He paced down a little bit to give his two cronies an easier time and made his way towards the staircase that led up towards the top of the tower.  
  
"You walk so fast just because you wanted to catch the sun set?" Goyle exclaimed unhappily.  
  
"No." Malfoy answered his voice like the winter wind. And he sauntered up the stairs.  
  
"Take your time coming up, we're safe now."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged puzzled looks behind their master's retreating back, shrugged their shoulders and tortured themselves with the climb up the stairs that led to the top of the highest tower in the Hogwarts castle. Being fat and big and highly unfit, they took a great deal of time climbing up the stairs with vision that was of not much use, being as blurred by their sweat and fatigue as it was.  
  
They did not notice the soft sound of Harry's footsteps through their heavy breathing and panting as he passed them.  
  
Harry did not step through the door way the moment he reached the top of the stairs. Instead, he hid himself behind the little bit of wall at the entrance onto the circular stone platform, and watched.  
  
Sitting wedged in between the cavity of the edge of the castle's crown, his blonde head turned towards the setting sun, Draco looked beautiful. Harry watched as the gentle breeze played with the strands of his silver gold hair, tossing them about in a dance to music he could not hear.  
  
"What do you want Potter." Malfoy asked, his voice filled with a strange cold hate.  
  
Harry stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the object of his wildest disillusions.  
  
"I tried running from you, the whole day, but you still followed. Like the plague, you followed me." Malfoy said, coldly, harshly. "What is it you want that I can offer you? What is it." Malfoy now turned his head to look at Harry, his cold, brilliant, blue-grey eyes bore holes into Harry chest, making him just the slightest bit uneasy.  
  
"You have knowledge in that cursed head of yours enough to ruin my entire family. What is it that you want from me?" Malfoy repeated the question, getting off the ledge and standing up less then half a feet away from Harry. They were about the same height, and those pretty grey eyes, those stone cold, emotionless grey eyes bore and smouldered Harry's green ones.  
  
"I want you. I want you Draco." Harry said, his voice steady. And he pulled Draco into his embrace and kissed him. A long, wet, gentle kiss. (One that he had spent so many hours practicing with Hermione.)  
  
"Have you gone mad Potter!?" Malfoy snapped, his voice filled with shock/ his eyes with embarrassment/ and his thoughts with lust.  
  
Harry was very beautiful, very attractive.  
  
Harry looked into his eyes, expressionless, slightly embarrassed too. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, not appropriate.. I'll go now."  
  
Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Go now? No. I don't think so. You will not be going anywhere, Potter."  
  
Harry turned to look at the doorway, now blocked by the bulky figures of Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed to know what Malfoy had in mind, and turned, so they would not look.  
  
"I have my wand Draco." Harry said dangerously.  
  
"So do I, Potter. And both of them, they have theirs too. They might not be very intelligent, but it's three against one." Malfoy smirked. "But let's not get violent, shall we?"  
  
"Now is my turn to ask what you want from me." Harry inquired.  
  
"To give you what you wanted to from me a little while ago. You asked for it, Potter. You might as well learn to enjoy it. Turn around."  
  
Harry turned, his back facing Malfoy.  
  
He could feel Draco's hands gently tracing the outline of his shoulders, slipping lower onto his waist, undoing his sash, and he felt his robes come of easily, slipping down onto the floor with the rustle of silk, and the kinking of keys in the pocket. He felt something hard trace the length of his back, his spine:: Draco's wand. He had saved them the trouble of taking of their clothing but cutting his vest and shirt open from the back.  
  
For a second, Draco froze.  
  
"Having a little fun, my little infidel?" Came Snape's drawly voice into Draco's left ear.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but thought better against it when his professor's hand slipped between his robes and undid the fly of his black Levi's. Snape smirked when he found out that his student was wearing nothing under the jeans.  
  
"Play with him. Let me see how good you can be." Snape whispered into Draco's ear again.  
  
Draco's hands, now not as steady as before, slid down Harry's stomach, down to his drawstring hipsters, and under them. It was his turn to smirk when he realized that Harry did not wear any underwear either, and was very, very warm, and very, very wet.  
  
Harry moaned as Draco started playing with him, gently shaking his dick, rubbing it, playing sheathing the sword with it.  
  
Snape laughed softly. So softly; a laugh especially for his golden boy. His beautiful platinum pet. "Do as I do Draco. You are setting a pace too fast. Ensure he is lost so deeply in his pleasures that he does not know I'm here. And do not come, until he does. Is that understood?"  
  
Draco nodded in acquiescence and started kissing Harry's neck. Gentle, feather light kisses down the curve of his neck, sucking on occasion, creating mild pink-beige blotches on his pale white skin. He could feel Snape's lips gently going down the curve of his neck, and his rough, calloused hands down his waits, down his hips, slip under his robes again, and his Levi's. and gently tracing the length of his sex, drawing invisible patterns with his fingertips; that seemed to be on fire.  
  
Snape gently slipped Draco's robe off, and took his Levi's off with them as quietly as it was possible. (but as if it mattered, Harry being so oblivious to his surroundings and enjoying Draco's hand work.)  
  
Draco bit his lip in shock when Snape entered him, causing hot, delicious blood to flow into his mouth and down his chin. He couldn't understand why he bled do much, and he didn't understand why he felt that his own blood tasted so damn good either, but he didn't give a damn.  
  
His hand was moving fast now, on Harry's engorged sex, he was about to come, about to, so close. Severus was amazing. His hand worked wonders with Draco's gun, while from behind. Draco bit his lip again, drawing more blood. The he stopped. Slowed down, let go of his dick entirely, but left it close enough Draco's engorged sex, close enough to tease him.  
  
He laughed softly, again, when his pupil tried to bring his organ into his hand again.  
  
"Nonono Draco. You haven't been obeying instructions. I said do to him as I do to you. Now, you use him. Use him to satisfy yourself. Are you afraid?"  
  
Draco wondered if he was. He had never entered anyone's behind before. Especially not Harry's.  
  
He hardened his resolve and did as he was told. He rode Harry. And Harry cried out, might be in pain, or might be in pleasure, or both. He was really bucking like a wild animal, With Draco's hand playing sheath the sword with his dick to the tempo of a diesel train (if diesel train's had tempo's in the first place, but you get the idea) , and Draco's huge sex coming in from his behind. He didn't know which to get more of.  
  
"You!" Snape exclaimed all of a sudden. Harry, lost so deep in pleasure with Draco, only allowed himself a sharp, short pause in their illicit momentum to consider the fact that Snape had been behind him all the while and he didn't know, and that Hermione was at the entrance, looking at them in shock and lust, before continuing like nothing else mattered.  
  
"What? What's going on?" She asked, her brow, beautiful eyes wide and filled with shock. Her cheeks were quickly flushing, and turning redder with every grunt Draco and Harry made. But she couldn't take her eyes of them. They were the prettiest pair she had ever seen.  
  
And Snape. He was behind the two of them, his black, opal eyes looking at her intently, weighing her.  
  
"Join in? I know you well Miss Granger. You love Harry don't you. I can see it in your eyes. You would be looking at the beautiful Malfoy rather than that piece of trash if you didn't care for him. If you didn't lust so badly for him that you are all wet now. Come here, Miss Granger. Let me feel you."  
  
Hermione looked at her professor in shock.  
  
Snape walked toward the edge of the platform and leaned against the ledge.  
  
Hermione looked at hi, looked at Harry. Stared with envy at Draco's hand. She wanted to play sheath the sword with Harry too. But Snape. If only he weren't here.  
  
She walked towards Harry.  
  
"Come here Miss Granger. Come to me first, I do not like being disobeyed."  
  
"This is outrageous! I can't just let you touch me! It's. it's not right." Hermione protested, her eyes still fixed on Harry's dick, and her cunt getting wetter every moment.  
  
"Come here, or leave our party, Miss Granger. What goes on in your head isn't right either." Snape smirked.  
  
Hermione looked at Snape and blinked when she saw him looking at where her cunt was, his eyes seemingly piercing through her robe, then she realized she was unconsciously touching herself.  
  
Hesitatingly, she moved towards her professor, his tall form getting more dominating with each and every step. His eyes seemed to be on fire now, and as much as she hated to admit it. He simply looked beautiful. He had pale fine futures very much like Malfoy, and his greasy hair looked neat tied up at the nape of his neck with a leather cord.  
  
He gave her a coy, lopsided smile as she approached him, beckoning her to come closer.  
  
Then she stood before him, about half a foot shorter then he was, looking vulnerable, and rather miserable, touching her self as much as she dared in front of him. Biting her lip every time Harry moaned in pleasure.  
  
Snape turned her around and pulled her close to him, made her lean against his body, and felt her. His hands slipping gently down and into her robes. She wore nothing underneath.  
  
His fingers parted the lips of her sex, delving into her vagina, bringing her moisture out and smearing it all over her hot cunt.  
  
He was so good.  
  
Hermione moaned.  
  
His fingers went in and out and played with her labia, he teased her by pulling away when she wanted it most, forcing her to rub herself against his palm. He enjoyed it. Enjoyed feeling her motion, the way her head slid up and down his chest as she tried to satisfy herself. She tried pushing his hand back to where she wanted it to be, but Snape only smirked and gave a "nonono" like he would to a naughty girl getting naughtier with every minute.  
  
Hermione moaned in frustration. She pulled out of Snap's grip and turned around to face him. She had a dangerous, determined look reflected in her eyes. And before Snape knew it, she had parted his robes and puled him down onto the ground with her.  
  
And she made him enter her. She was so forceful, so wild, and she made him enter her so hard she cried a little.  
  
Snape bit his lip as he realized the fact. She was a virgin. He shook his head. Why would she want to do something like that to herself?  
  
"Stop it. Stop it. It's not right." He said hoarsely.  
  
"You're one to tell me what's right and what's not!" She said unhappily, a little frustration and lots of anger in her voice. "Enter me. More. You started it, you'll have to end it."  
  
"Harry is over there, go to him. I can't do this anymore."  
  
Disregarding what her professor had said, she pulled him down once again and made him enter her so fast and so hard, hurting herself but not giving a damn. She was obviously crying now, tears streaming down her face in anger and frustration, and pain. But she was learning to like the pain a little more with each thrust.  
  
Severus pulled away, for good this time. He shook his head and glided off, out the entrance and down the steps.  
  
"What's the matter Granger?" Draco said, his voice surprisingly tender, as he approached her, leaving Harry be, exhausted, thoroughly spent upon the floor.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing Draco. It's just that I.. I don't know now. I don't know what's the matter anymore."  
  
"You know Hermione, you are very beautiful." He said, getting down to sit beside her.  
  
"Very beautiful when you want to be."  
  
Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"You deserve more than that Potter, you know that."  
  
"No. Don't talk that way about him. He's a beautiful boy."  
  
"But so sexually inept. I saw you and my master just now. I saw what you can do. You're pretty amazing. Want to do something whilst Harry recovers?"  
  
"I don't feel horny anymore."  
  
"No. I was thinking something more like.accio spiritspeed ." Draco's broom came zooming out of the entrance, and flying towards them, knocking them on the back of their knees so that they fell onto it's handle. It took of swiftly, smoothly, into the beautiful red-gold sky.  
  
The end ^^ 


End file.
